


Day 13 -- Hero

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore gets seriously injured during the games. Who ends up keeping her alive becomes the most unlikely hero she has ever seen.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 13 -- Hero

“So, what’s the plan, Señor Loincloth?” I snicker to myself. Out of all the nicknames I’ve heard the Legends call Revenant, Octane sure came up with a damn funny one. Revenant only looks at me, disdain written all over his face. Then again, that was just his face because it didn't technically make any other expression, right? Unfortunately, he and I were stuck trying to get cover underneath the train tracks in Fragment East while an enemy squad waited to pounce. We knew where they were because Crypto, our third, had run off to hide so he could use his drone without getting killed.

“What do we do…” Revenant hummed. As annoying as it was to not see his face change, he still made sure there was still some kind of emotion in his voice. Albeit, usually angry but it was emotion nonetheless. “I guess we show them what it means to truly beg for mercy.” He lets out a low, rumbling laugh. 

I nod, seeing that Crypto was still keeping an eye on the enemy team, letting us know exactly where they were but he was too far away to try and assist us in fighting. It was going to have to be a 2v3, but between my ability to scatter them and Long Limbs’ ability to just go ham, there's no way we don’t have this in the bag. Revenant draws up his totem and enters as soon as he can. His body now more of a black fog than gears. He looks at me, expecting me to do the same, but he should know by now that I’ll never touch that godforsaken thing.

We decide to attack from the sides, hoping the split of attention will give us the edge we need. I pop my smoke in hopes of making them scatter. When I see Revenant lunge forward, I know that it worked. Or, at least, it did for a moment. I hear a grapple catch above me, and Pathfinder shoots out of the smoke with a mastiff.

“Hi, Friend!” He exclaims as he takes the shot. My shields crack instantly and I’m sent diving for cover. I pop my second smoke grenade to try and escape but it’s no use. Pathfinder shoots a second time, hitting my leg. I’m left with barely any health as I slide back to our original safe place. My side is bleeding profusely and my leg looks like it’s been blown to bits. I try to heal up only to discover that I have no heals left. I lean back, accepting my defeat once again. I hear Crypto initiating his EMP. Maybe that will buy me some time to get positioned for ranged shots. 

As I struggle to stand, Revenant suddenly appears next to his totem back in his normal robo form. He looks at me, letting out an upset grunt. He starts to heal, knowing that Crypto only bought us so much time. He tells me that he was able to take down two but that Mirage had successfully evaded him. When we hear footsteps above us, we both know it’s Mirage ready to end this. 

“Listen, you gotta not worry about me. Run if you and Cryp—” I struggle to get out the words but Revenant cuts me off.

“Enter the totem.” He firmly says. I look at him with confusion and defiance. No, I’m not entering that damn totem. “I _said_ enter the totem.” He doesn't even wait for me to protest. He snatches my hand and presses it firmly against the old relic. I feel myself go weightless. I was no longer struggling to breathe on the ground, but instead, standing on what felt like a cloud. I look at my entire body, examining the fog that now made up my anatomy. 

Mirage drops down, spraying his R-99. I take out my hemlock and start shooting back. He one clips me, sending back only inches with now… 50 health? Hell yeah. Revenant is still healing as Mirage tries to hit me with all he has. I’m doing the same, taking cover when I can. I can tell he’s low when he ends up ducking behind a rock for a little too long. Unfortunately, I’m on my last leg again too. Entering the totem didn't magically cure my injuries, it just gave me the stamina to stay in the fight longer. My side and leg are still bleeding and hurt immensely from Pathfinder’s blows. Now, my chest is soaking and my arms are quivering from Mirage’s attacks. To top it all off, the announcer states the ring is starting to close. I settle down against the railing once again. This time, my squadmates really need to run. 

I see Mirage peek, trying to finish with the kill, but Revenant was quicker. Throwing a piece of grenade shrapnel that littered the area, Revenant successfully lodges it in his throat. He goes down instantly, choking on his own blood. He lets out a growl, making it sound like picking up the slack was the biggest inconvenience for him.

The murderbot—in honor of dim-Witt—comes and towers over me. “You should be dead.” He almost has this disapproving look on his face even though it was the same look I always saw whenever I looked at him.

“You and Crypto need to get going before the ring catches up and kills us all.” I barely cough out the words. Rev must recognize that we have no more heals between the two of us because he let out an exasperated sigh. He bends over, picks me up, and slings me over his shoulders like a rag doll. As he starts jogging to the next ring, I try to protest being carried but I’m too weak. When we finally reach the safe zone, he radios to Crypto to check nearby areas for medical supplies. 

“Why didn’t you just leave me?”

Revenant crouches down in front of me, getting almost a little too close for comfort. “Because everyone is entitled to a quick death. Leaving you for the ring would have been… rude.”

I chuckle. “Well look at that. The jackass is my hero.”

He stands up, unamused by my little jab. “Call me that again, and I’ll chuck you out of the ring faster than I took you to it.”


End file.
